His Sorrow
by mentalmentos
Summary: Cole is trapped just watching over Phoebe in a cruel parallel demension. Will they ever be reunited? Or will Phoebe ever move on? Last chapter! 9 It's finished! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second try at a fanfic. Sry am still working on the other one but I was really busy! Anyway please bare with me I'm just trying this idea out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed...or Cole for that matter.**

**Chapter One **

He watched her sleep, for that was all that he could do in this twisted parallel dimension. He knew that no matter how much he loved her there was no way for him to return. Foolishly he went to stroke her hair. _Cole, you idiot, she can't feel it and neither can you._ He wanted to comfort her so much. Ever since Paige had vanquished him in the other realm he knew Phoebe had trouble finding love. None of the guys she had dated had been up to par. She had fallen in love with the newspaper owner guy, but when he found out that she was a witch, he just couldn't deal with it. Then, thanks to Cole, there was a demon that was turned mortal…

Phoebe tossed in her bed, another restless night. _I hate this,_ spoke Cole, to himself of course,_ why couldn't destiny have allowed for Phoebe and me to remain?_ But of course Cole knew the answer. He had had many a night to ponder this. He knew that if Phoebe and he had remained together it would throw off the Grand Design. No matter how much they had loved one another he was still half a demon, and Phoebe a witch. Not only was she a good witch, but a Charmed One. _A Charmed One and a demon, that's almost as bad as a Charmed One and a Whitelighter_, Cole chuckled to himself. Of course he was referring to Phoebe's sister Piper and her husband Leo.

_I feel all alone in this world and there is nothing that I can do._ He couldn't take anymore and as he turned to leave he saw the tell tale sign that Phoebe had just had a premonition. She slowly opened her eyes and whispered "Cole?" _I'm right here Phoebe. I'm right here can't you see?_ But she couldn't. He watched as she looked around, she seemed somewhat frightened and a little hesitant. Then she rolled on her side and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Cole knew that there was a very good chance in Phoebe telling at least one of her sisters of the premonition that came to her in the night. So he waited patiently until morning.

**A/N2: Kind of a cliffhanger... please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yes i know an EXTREMELY short chapter. But to make up for it I am also posting the third chapter! yay!**

**Also to PhantomFan13 for reviewing and having a common obsession...I mean interest in Cole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Charmed related...except my own ideas...**

**Chapter Two**

Morning came, and morning went. Oddly enough Phoebe did not tell either of her two sisters of what had happened. This bothered Cole. It was unlike any of the sisters to keep a secret, unless…Maybe the premonition Phoebe had had been so frightening she did not want to worry her sisters. That too was a little disturbing for Cole. What kind of a premonition would scare Phoebe that much and involve him?

Throughout the rest of the day Cole kept an eye on Phoebe. She put up a good act only once in a while jolting at some sudden movement or sound. But otherwise she acted as if nothing were amiss.

Cole dared not to leave the Halliwell Manor. He did not want to miss Phoebe revealing the vision that troubled her sleep the night before. However Cole knew that he must figure out someway of finding the information he so desperately desired. Fortunately for him a way to find the info was just around the corner, or should I say down the stairs?

**A/N: WAIT! before you go to chapter 3 don't you want to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promise o and I do not own Charmed, just a copy of the Book of Shadows but it's not the real thing**.

**Chapter 3**

The sister's rarely traveled into the basement anymore. Ever since it had played host to their deaths the basement was just not a place for them to travel unless absolutely necessary. It's kind of odd because the Nexus no longer resided there but still the basement was too foreboding for them to handle. Since Cole tended to stay close to Phoebe during his visits to the Manor he had not yet been in the basement since the incident.

Currently Phoebe was in the kitchen talking to her sister Piper. A very common occurrence considering Piper's love to cook. Cole was realizing that this was a conversation that he would definitely rather not be listening to and that it would very unlikely lead to the revealing of the premonition. Cole began to walk around and observe the changes made to the kitchen over the ages, seeing many familiar scaring that was caused by none other than himself. Some he recognized as lesser craftsmanship and others that he didn't recognize. He figured Billie was to blame for the ones unfamiliar to him.

As he walked by the door that led down to the infamous basement he felt a strange sensation. At first he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It had been so long since he felt it. Potent, spine numbing, what was it? Then it hit. _Fear._ That could mean only one thing. Somehow, unbeknownst to Cole, Barbas had found a way into the house. Now that wasn't too bothering to Cole because he knew the sisters could handle the Demon of Fear. But it still bothered him.Wait, something was most definitely wrong. The feeling was too strong. Why else would it effect Cole so strongly? Barbas was not only in the house, he was in the same plane as Cole. Right down those stairs…

**A/N2: you know the way to a quicker update it a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sry this is kind of a transition chapter. Am working on the next though I don't know when I will be able to update next. Today was kind of lax with hw, I'm not sure about the rest of the week and I'm taking the SATs on Saturday! O and btw I do not owned Charmed or else I would be living in the Halliwell Manor.**

**O and thanx again to PhantomFan13 and new thanks to littleone0822. I'm glad you find it awesome! **

**Chapter 4  
**

Nonchalantly Cole walked down the dark staircase that led to the Halliwell Manor basement. The sense of fear grew stronger as Cole began to make out the distinct shape that was Barbas.

"Barbas, dear old friend," even though the Halliwell sisters were unaware of it Cole and Barbas had been through a lot together, "what brings you to this ungodly plane?"

"It seems to be taking me a little longer to gather enough strength to reemerge in the real plane this time. Somehow I ended up in this plane and heard it was where you resided."

"Your informant seems to have informed you correctly." The two old acquaintances conversed over past vanquishes, including a few of their own. After about an hour Cole remembered the current circumstance with Phoebe and shared the occurrence with Barbas.

"I never understood your attraction with that witch. But I would not wish to get between you and, well, anything. So if you wish to continue spying on her I will not stop you. In fact, I may join you. Maybe I can find a way to build on the Charmed Ones fears somehow. Theirs were always particularly strong."

So the two returned to the kitchen. Neither Phoebe nor Piper were there. They just stepped through the door frame when they heard a familiar crash.

**cough review cough **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SATs are over! yay! Thank you all for the reviews! Here's chapter five! enjoy! I don't own anything. Poor me.**

**Chapter 5  
**

Piper was slouched against the wall, Paige was trying to heal her (her whitelighter powers were improving) and Billie appeared to be just vanquishing the demon or whatever unfortunate soul crossed the Charmed Ones path today. But where was Phoebe?

"Piper, honey can you hear me?" Paige helped Piper get up.

"Where's Phoebe? Did one of them…?" Paige nodded her head. "O dear God, we have to do something."

Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phoebe had just been taken down into the underworld.

"To each witch her true reward shall be given." Cole looked at Barbas like he was crazy.

"What do you mean by that Barbas? You mean Phoebe deserves to be taken to the underworld? You know what we demons do down there she could be killed!"

"So what? One less witch to worry about…" Cole couldn't take Barbas's snide remarks any longer. He charged at the demon of fear and lifted him off the ground with pure strength shoving him into the wall.

"Never ever speak of Phoebe like that! You hear me? Never!"

Barbas was just able to gasp out "You're killing her."

Cole released his grasp. "What do you mean by that?"

"Instead of punishing me you could be in the underworld finding what is happening to your witch," whispered Barbas as he rubbed his neck, "If I remember correctly there are one or two demons you are able to communicate with that exist in the real realm."

Before anymore could be said Cole headed off to the underworld in order to discover what idiot would take his beloved.

**If you read this and were waiting for this update then that means you want to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six... It's not my favorite but it's kind of needed. Can't say why though.. hehe. Just as an fyi I have the whole story mapped out in my head. Not sure how long it will be but not very many chapters left. I just have to write them..**

** Special thanx to PhantomFan13 and littleone0822 who have reviewed almost every chapter. Also thank you to my new reviewers: ethereal girl, prue is the best, and eddy morphie. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed than this episode would have aired a while ago.**

**Chapter Six**

It didn't take long. Cole had many allies in the underworld. Well maybe "allies" is not the right word. Let's just say a lot of demons knew what he was capable of even if he was trapped in a wicked universe.

Cole was now heading to a place in the underworld he knew all too well. There was one piece of the puzzle he still could not find and that was where his beloved was taken. He knew who had kidnapped her, some lowly demon unworthy of the time of day. He also knew that the kidnapper was working for someone. An upper-level demon, very powerful, one who did not wish for their identity to be known. Cole was okay with that. He only needed to know her current captor and where she was. He just wanted to find Phoebe and vanquish anyone who dared to harm her.

He looked around the Seer's old hideout. Cole had been through so much here but now was not a time to reminisce. He had to find out where Phoebe was. Cole thought that there should be something, anything in here that could help him find her. He did not care whether the object once belong to the Seer. He could handle any power that she could. If whatever it was that could help was one of cruel and most evil power likely to vanquish any demon who tried to use it all the better. Cole's mind was on one track now and that was to find Phoebe. He did not care what happened to him because he could not call his current existence truly living. And if this one time he made it so that he could never see Phoebe, or touch her warmth again, so be it. It would be best for her to live. Cole only ever cared for one thing in his life; and that was Phoebe. He would do anything in his power to keep her safe.

As Cole continued his search around the lair a thought struck him. _No they wouldn't… or would they?_ Maybe there was more to this than Cole suspected. But with his motions running wild he decided to go with his instinct not prepared for what he would find.

**A/N: Umm since its almost the holidays share the love and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I didn't have homework today so I might be able to write up the 8th chapter by tonite but we shall wait and see. Everything has a purpose it is all part of the Great Design :) If you're reading this then you have already read the other chapters. Which means that you know I do not own Charmed I merely love it and like writing about it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7  
**

Cole was going with his gut instinct. Something an upper level demon rarely does. This could mean danger for Cole. Usually when a demon of more experience and power had any slight reason of checking something out, he sent a lesser demon just in case. Upper-level demons were of course more cunning. Yet in Cole's current mood he was not thinking properly. If only he did he would not be going to the place he was headed to now. For he was headed to a place he was all too familiar with a place close to home for him.

He walked through the grave yard. Leaves rustled around him and the grave markers. He could make out in the distance a small gray building. He believed Phoebe to be somewhere in there. All he could focus on was the thought that the love of his life could be down there. He tried hard not to think about what they might be doing to her. One thought came to Cole's mind that he should have been more conscious of but he brushed it away. Even if demons knew he could contact them from his world, as he had done with Drake, they wouldn't be foolish enough to set a trap for him. Or would they?

Cole slowly headed down the dark murky staircase. He thought he heard a muffled scream and then a thud but he could not be sure. The wind outside had picked up to a howl and leaves began to follow him down the stairwell. He crept down to the last couple of steps and waited. Silence. He couldn't sense any presence there. Then he realized that no matter who was in there, they would probably not be able to see him. With a deep breath Cole walked down the final steps.

There she was. Phoebe. Lying unconscious on one of the coffins. She seemed to be bound and her clothes were torn, matted with blood. Cole forgot to look for the idiot behind this matter. He began to walk over to Phoebe. Seeing her in this condition sent a stream of madness throughout Cole's being. Raising his head towards the ceiling Cole let out a ferocious scream of agony.

"Why, whatever seems to be bothering you?"

_No, it couldn't._ Slowly Cole lowered his head, opened his eyes and turned to see the speaker. His eyes fell upon someone he had not expected. This someone had heard the scream and could see him that Cole was aware of. And now he was certain. It was all a trap.

**Muhaha! Cliffhanger! yay! You can try to guess who it is. I find it painstakingly obvious but then again I am writing the story and have known for a while who it was :) Yay for being the writer. But you know a writer is never fully happy unless they recieve reviews. And if I'm not in a happy mood then the story may not end the way you wish. Muhahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay for snow days! (see other chappies for disclaimer and such I got to bolt!)**_  
_

**Chapter 8**_  
_

_Why didn't I see the signs? It was all too obvious! _Cole was staring straight into the eyes of fear, or at least the demon of fear. Barbas was behind it all. He had led Cole to the basement so that he would not witness the kidnap and while there Barbas read Cole's fear of the crypt. Then he followed him to the Seer's lair where he used Cole's fear to lure him to his impending doom. _But why?_

Cole's anger grew inside of him. Not only because he could not figure out why Barbas had gone through all this trouble when he had perfect opportunity to trap him before, but also his undying love had put Phoebe in grave danger. He would never forgive himself for this. Cole glared at Barbas. He could feel his anger rising.

"I do not think I will ever understand why you would fear the loss of this witch." Barbas began to walk towards Phoebe. "At least it came in handy for something. You see, I, like you, am cursed to be in this evil dimension. Many times I have escaped from here in the past because fear continues to reign over humans. Unfortunately since the last time the Charmed Ones vanquished me it seems that I am not strong enough to return. That is why I needed you both here."

Barbas's hand was dangerously close to Phoebe, but Cole knew not to let his rage get the best of him. His demon half was getting very interested in what Barbas was saying and he wanted to see what kind of a plan he had concocted.

"With your fear of losing her coming strongly from this realm, and her fear of not knowing what is happening but knowing that it involves you…"

"Wait, what do you mean she knows I'm involved?"

"Well, if I remember correctly your witch here had a premonition a few nights ago, did she not?" Now Cole knew why Phoebe had called out his name and why she had seemed so nervous. And yet, this seemed like the type of situation she would have informed her sisters about. Why had she not told them of what was to come?

"Anyway like I was saying. With her fear coming from the real realm combined with yours here I can build up my strength and return."

Cole was hardly paying attention to Barbas now. Instead he was completely focused on Phoebe. There was something she knew. Something that had not yet happened that even Barbas was unaware of. Maybe Phoebe had seen more of the future than what Barbas would have liked.

"You know Balthazar, staring at her isn't going to solve your problems. It's too late; there is nothing you can do." Cole wasn't sure but he thought he saw a faint smile appear on Phoebe's face.

"There's just one thing I don't understand Barbas, how do you expect to escape here from me?"

"I have my ways." At that Barbas's minions had appeared. They flickered in fear for a moment and then crept close to Phoebe. Some had energy balls at the ready, others had athamays, but all seemed ready to harm her. That is when Cole lost his control. Any fear he had had was now being engulfed in rage. No one was to harm Phoebe. Never!

"Barbas!" He screamed out in pure hatred. "No! You can not harm her." The demon inside Cole gave him an energy boost as he turned to Barbas. "You have gone to far this time _old friend_." The last words he spat out with utter contempt. Barbas stood in shock. At this time he was not staring at Cole, rather at what was happening behind him.

**What are you doing reading this? The chapter is over. REVIEW! (please :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drum roll please...**

**Here it is the final chapter. Need I say more?  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

_Flashback_

_Phoebe had just awoken from an odd premonition. _

_In the premonition she was tied to a coffin in the crypt. Barbas had had a lower level demon kidnap her. Something Phoebe could have easily avoided but there must have been some reason behind it. She felt herself mutter a distinct spell. Though she did not know what it meant she could remember it word for word. Right when the spell was muttered she heard Barbas. He was saying something to what she supposed was another demon._

_It was Cole. But why could she hear him? He was trapped in another realm or at least that is what Piper had told her. It must have been the spell. She heard rustling around her. And Cole screaming something about not harming her. Quickly she used her empathy power to sense the demons that were surrounding her. She felt an energy ball being hurtled her way. Focusing she led the energy ball towards the ropes that bound her. She was free._

_The feeling of surprise around her gave her primal opportunity to vanquish these demons. She fought her way through them, stealing an athamay from one and using her skills of fighting on another. Stealing a quick glance at Cole she realized he was watching her with a smile on his face. Yet there was something else she noticed. Barbas was right behind him ready to kill. _

_"Cole!"_

Back at the crypt

Barbas lunged at Cole with an athamay ready in his hand. Phoebe tried to get to him in time but there were too many demons still attacking her. Cole turned but it was too late. With a deathly blow Barbas impaled the athamay into Cole's side.

Searing pain seeped through Cole's being. Clutching his side he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Cole!" Phoebe's eyes were streamed with tears as anger and hatred raged throughout her body. She ran towards Cole vanquishing any demon that got in her way. Kneeling down by his side she gently laid him on his back. Keeping a hand on his wound she stared into his eyes. Cole raised his arm to sweep that one strand of hair that always seemed to be in her eyes. There eyes were locked in undying passion for one another. Cole and Phoebe were too engaged in the moment to realize their physical contact.

"Emotions, they are stupid but they always lead to fear!" roared Barbas. Afraid of what would happen next Phoebe called for Paige and soon bright white lights filled the room. Standing over Phoebe, Piper and Paige glanced around the familiar surroundings.

"Phoebe, what the hell are we doing in here?" Piper said this with a slight smile in seeing that her sister was safe and appeared to be in a demon free environment.

"Quick! Barbas is here and Cole is hurt."

"Cole? Sweetie he's dead. You know I vanquished him…" That is when Paige glanced at the body lying near her sister. "But what, I-I don't understand."

"There's no time to explain Paige, we have to vanquish Barbas and you have to heal Cole."

"Phoebe where is Barbas?"

"Oh, that's right you can't see him can you? Well he's right over…" Phoebe glanced to where the demon of fear had been only moments ago. "He's gone."

Quickly Phoebe shook out of her shocked state. "Please Paige? Can you heal Cole as much as possible? It doesn't look too deep." Paige placed her hands on Cole's side and soon enough all that remained was a little scratch.

"Phoebe!"

"Cole!"

They pulled each other into a tight embrace. Mutterings of "I love you" and "I missed you so" were shared back and forth. Then they paused and stared deeply into each other eyes. Watching as the two locked in a passionate kiss Piper and Paige turned there backs on them.

"I never thought I would see that again, you?"

"I hoped I would never see that again. Come on let's leave them alone for a bit." Again white lights filled the room as the two sister's departed.

After a few minutes Phoebe broke away from the kiss. "Cole? What's going to happen now? I mean, I still don't fully understand everything…"

"All that matters is that I am here now and I don't plan on leaving you ever again."

"But Cole, it's been like that every time. And each time you make these promises but you either end up dead, insane, or evil. I don' know if I can trust you this time."

"I'm not asking you to put your trust in me but in our love."

"Cole, I'm being serious. What's going to happen if we follow the usual occurrences?"

"Let that be the worries of tomorrow. All I know is that our love has outlasted all. It can do it again. And who knows maybe this time will be different. Hey, it's worth a try."

At that he went back to his one true love and their undying kiss.

**Leaving it open for sequels. If anyone wishes to right a sequel to it just inform me before hand. Other than that it has been a great run and thanks to everyone for there reviews and tips. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to read my first completed fanfic! **


End file.
